


Vier Kerzen - Vier Wochen

by Maaiika



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2016, Friendship, Gen, ach die beiden, bisschen düster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: Thiel im Vorweihnachtsstress. Und alle anderen eigentlich auch. Gute Laune ist zu diesen Zeiten ein  rares Gut. Und wer könnte die besser verbreiten als Boerne? Türchen 20 für das Adventskalenderprojekt 2016. (Ursprünglich von mir am 20.12.16 auf Fanfiktion.de gepostet)





	

_Advent, Advent, ein Lichtlein brennt. Erst eins..._

**Rumms**!

„Nadeshda! Räumen Sie endlich diesen Mist hier weg!“

Thiel war zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag gegen den weihnachtlichen Tischschmuck gekracht. Ein Adventskranz samt vier Kerzen, kleinen Engelchen sowie mit viel Gebimmel und Gebammel behangen. Die erste Kerze flackerte bereits fröhlich vor sich hin. Das Wachs tropfte seit der frühen Morgenstunden herunter.  
Thiel rümpfte die Nase.

 _Weihnachtswinterwunder._  
Na ja.  
Die dreifache Alliteration machte den Geruch nicht besser.  
Und dass er überhaupt von dem rhetorischen Stilmittel wusste, war allein seinem Nachbarn und ewigem Anhang geschuldet.

Ein paar trockene Tannenspitzen waren bei ungemütlichen dem Zusammenprall heruntergefallen und schmückten nun den staubigen Boden. Nach irgendetwas riechen taten die ollen Zweige schon lange nicht mehr. Aber den Gestank konnte er sowieso nicht leiden.  
  
Das ganze Büro war aufgrund der ekelhaften Jahreszeit sowieso mit getrockneten Schuhabdrücken und nassen Jackenständern verziert. Draußen war es neblig feucht.  
Im ganzen Gebäudekomplex roch es muffig, da die Heizung ununterbrochen bollerte und niemand sich bei der Schweinekälte traute, ein Fenster auch nur auf Kipp zu machen.

Man romantisierte die Vorweihnachtszeit ja sowieso zu viel.  
Fand Thiel.

  
„Chef, das war ich nicht. Das sage ich Ihnen heute zum dritten Mal.“  
Nadeshda hatte von Tag zu Tag mehr Probleme, sich einen schnippischen Kommentar über das miserable Gedächtnis ihres Vorgesetzten zu verkneifen.

„Wer stellt denn sonst diesen Kram auf?“

Die Antwort lag auf der Hand, als Boerne mit einem gut gefüllten Nikolausstrumpf hereinstürmte.

„Guuuuuten Morgen“, pfiff er ekelerregend fröhlich und verteilte rote Mützen mit weißen Bommeln.

Auf ihnen leuchteten drei Sterne im zwei Sekunden Intervall auf.  
Irritiert nahm Thiel eine entgegen, doch der Professor war längst weiter geschritten ins nächste Büro.

Thiel lächelte automatisch. Es gab wohl immer ein paar Fälle zu lösen.

* * *

_Dann zwei..._

Erst als die zweite Kerze brannte, bekam der Hauptkommissar eine nach Zimt duftende Erleuchtung.  
Es hatte ein paar Tage und eine löchrige Ermittlung gedauert, bis Thiel verstanden hatte, dass sich Frau Haller und Boerne einen nicht gerade weihnachtlichen Wettstreit lieferten. Wahrscheinlich war die Wette aus irgendeinem dummen Kommentar entstanden und hatte nun an eisiger Ernsthaftigkeit dazu gewonnen.

Jetzt galt es nur noch herauszufinden, was der Einsatz der beiden Konkurrenten war.  
Und wer der Schuldige in Thiels neustem Fall.

* * *

_Dann drei..._

Der Verdächtige hatte für die Tatzeit ein Alibi. Na so was.

Grübelnd und mit der Welt unzufrieden saß der Hauptkommissar an seinem Schreibtisch und nippte an dem lauwarmen Kaffee aus seiner gestreiften St. Pauli Tasse. Er hatte sich nach dem traurigen Dahinscheiden der letzten wieder getraut, eine von zu Hause mitzubringen.  
Mit einem Ohr hörte er dem knisternden Radio zu. Der Sender hatte sich dazu erbarmt, die grausame Weihnachtsmusik, die jedes Jahr aus denselben vier Liedern und einem „Pop Remix“ bestand, durch eine Nachrichtensendung zu unterbrechen.

„... ote und mehrere Schwerverletzte nach Bombenangriffen auf Aleppo. Europäische Sicherheitsbehörden haben dringlichst dazu aufgerufen, die...“

Und schon hörte er wieder weg.  
Überall Krieg und miserable Situationen. Hunger. Elend.

Und er jagte einen Kleinkriminellen.

Von Weihnachten keine Spur. Da half auch nicht der Wettstreit des Professors mit seiner ihm doch manchmal überlegenen Assistentin.

Wobei... ein bisschen.

„Chef, haben Sie mal 'n Feuerzeug?“

Thiel sah auf. Er wusste nicht, ob Nadeshda neuerdings an plötzlicher Amnesie litt, doch die Male, bei denen er ein Feuerzeug mit sich herumgetragen hatte, konnte er an einer Hand abzählen.

„Nee. Wofür?“

Die blonde Frau machte eine kurze Geste zum Adventskranz, auf dem nur zwei Kerzen leuchteten.

„Dritter Advent war schon“, brummelte Thiel missmutig, „dann können wir auch bis zum Vierten warten.“

Irgendwie war ihm nicht gut.

* * *

 _Dann vier..._

„Während in West Aleppo bereits gefeiert wird, steht der Rest der Stadt unter stärker werdendem Druck. Sollten die Verhandlungen heute zu keinem Ergebnis kommen, werden in den folgenden Tagen für die Bürger von-“

An der Tür klingelte es.

Boerne.

Niemand sonst kam abends um halb zwölf vorbei. Zumindest nicht bei ihm.

Aber eigentlich saß auch niemand kurz vor Mitternacht auf dem Bett und lauschte dem Grauen der Nachrichten.

Thiel schlurfte zur Tür.  
Eigentlich waren ihm solche Nachrichten immer egal gewesen. Keineswegs im Sinne von Überdruss, sondern sie berührten ihn nicht. Gesunde Schutzhülle und so.

„Was is'?“, grummelte er seinem Nachbarn entgegen, der im dunkelblauen aus Samt gefertigtem Schlafmantel und dazu farblich passenden Pantoffeln vor ihm im weißen Türrahmen stand. In den Händen hatte er ein ominös schön verpacktes Päckchen von der Größe eines Schuhkartons. Er hatte ein vorfreudiges Grinsen aufgesetzt und spazierte ohne große Worte zu verlieren in Thiels Wohnung.

„Hach ja“, flötete er und ließ sich auf Thiels Couch nieder. „Wissen Sie, Thiel, eigentlich können Sie sehr froh sein, mich als Vermieter und Nachbarn zu haben.“

„Da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher.“ Er schloss die Tür und folgte dem ungebetenen Gast ins Wohnzimmer.

„Aber aber, wo bleibt Ihre gute Laune?“ Er wartete, bis sich der Kommissar widerwillig neben ihn gesetzt hatte. „Iiiiich habe nämlich was für Sie!“

Boerne sagte das mit einer Euphorie in der Stimme, als wäre 2016 nicht eine einzige Höllenfahrt gewesen.

„Boerne, das ist toll, aber ich wollte eigentlich gerade-“  
„Na, so viel Zeit werden Sie doch wohl noch haben? Es ist bereits der vierte Advent! Und da ich über Weihnachten verreise-“  
„Was?“  
„Wollte ich Ihnen... hm?“  
„Was?“  
„Was... was?“ Boerne blickte ihn verwirrt durch seine Brillengläser hindurch an.  
Thiel räusperte sich lang. „Chhrm, ich meine... wohin... über Weihnachten?“, spezifizierte er seine dubiose Frage.

Boerne plusterte sich empört auf. „Ja. Hatte ich Ihnen doch erzählt. Letzte Woche! Sie hören mir auch nie zu, oder wie? Ist Ihnen Ihre kostbare Zeit zu schade, um...“

So wie er auch mit dem Radio kurzen Prozess gemacht hatte, schaltete er nun auch Boerne gedanklich stumm und dachte nach.  
Thiel kramte und kramte nach einer etwaigen Erwähnung, doch er fand nichts in seinen Erinnerungen. Ob er damit mal zum Arzt sollte?

„Die thailändische Insel Phuket ist schließlich eine der... na, das gibt’s doch nicht!“ Entrüstet erhob sich der Professor von der durchgesessenen Couch, die ihm auch schon die ein oder andere bettlose Nacht gerettet hatte.

„Sie ignorieren mich schon wieder.“  
„Ich ignoriere Sie nicht, ich denke nach.“

Das sagte er mit so viel Nachdruck, dass Boerne vorerst Ruhe gab.

Also trat unvermeidlich das Radio wieder in den Vordergrund.

„... gerade die Meldung, dass weitere Anschläge in der Türkei die Hauptstadt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hat. Die Behörden gehen davon aus, dass-“

Boerne horchte auf. Sein Blick wanderte vom Radio zu Thiel und wieder zurück zum Radio. Ohne ihn anzusehen fragte er dann: „Seit wann hören Sie denn was anderes als die Sportnachrichten und Polizeifunk?“

Thiel quetschte nur unverständliche Laute zwischen den Lippen hervor und ging zum Radio, um es auszuschalten.

„Also... Phu... Fu... nach Thailand soll's gehen?“

Boerne hatte die Muskeln für ein Lächeln zu wenig gelockert. Also zuckten seine Lippen nur unbestimmt nach links.

„Ja. Fabelhaftes Wetter, Traumstände, Wanderrouten, einzigartige Flora und Fauna. Nichts, was Sie sich leisten könnten. Dennoch...“ Boerne drückte ihm mit Nachdruck das Päckchen in die Hände.

Thiel ahnte nun was drin war und überhörte die Beleidigung gönnerhaft. „Boerne, das ist nicht-“

„Machen Sie's erstmal auf.“

Seufzend riss er das penibel verpackte Geschenk auf. Brachte es eigentlich auch Unglück, Geschenke frühzeitig zu öffnen?

Stück für Stück des Papiers landete auf dem Boden. In dem Päckchen war tatsächlich ein Ticket mit bunter Broschüre. Knallige Bilder, die Erholung versprachen. Und beste Weihnachtsgrüße.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in Thiels Magengegend aus.

Brennende Scham.

„I-Ich hab ja jetzt gar nichts für Sie... ich dachte, wir schenken uns nichts.“

Dieses Mal lächelte Boerne sogar. „Nicht der Rede wert.“ Er lehnte sich zufrieden gegen die Couchlehne, breitete Arme und Beine aus und beanspruchte nun die doppelte Masse an Raum, die sein Körper eigentlich benötigte. „Ich schenke ja von Herzen gerne.“

Fast wäre Thiel eine böse Bemerkung zu seinem angeblichen Herzen heraus gerutscht. „Nun ja... danke“, gab er stattdessen mit dieser tiefen, kratzigen Stimmlage von sich, die er sonst nur drauf hatte, wenn er übermüdet war oder als er beispielsweise Nadeshda bezichtigt hatte, mit ihm eine Nacht verbracht zu haben.  
„Aber ich habe nur über Heiligabend Urlaub bekommen. Am 25. muss ich wieder antreten. Wie sollen wir denn...?“

Er war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie schnell er von der Idee Urlaub zu machen, und war es auch Urlaub mit Boerne, angetan war.  
Der wiederum verkleinerte nun seinen Handlungsradius wieder, als er Arme und Beine zurückzog. Er schien ebenfalls nachzudenken. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass Nadeshda-“ Er machte eine unbestimmte Handgeste, „da was machen kann?“

„Pffffrt.“ Thiel lachte auf. „Die is' selbst froh um jeden einzelnen freien Tag.“

Sie überlegten beide weiter.

Dann fiel Thiel etwas anderes ein. „Wer von Ihnen beiden hat eigentlich gewonnen? Frau Haller oder Sie?“  
„Thiel! Unterstellen Sie mir wirklich gegen so eine halbe, ach was, Viertelportion wie Alberich zu verlieren?“

Der Kommissar hob die Schultern, Augenbrauen und enthielt sich. „Um was genau ging es denn überhaupt?“

Sie redeten noch einige Zeit, in der Boerne ihn unter anderem über den Wettkampf, wer am meisten festliche Stimmung verbreiten konnte aufklärte, bis sich der Professor dann gähnend verabschiedete. Bevor Thiel dann auch ins Bett ging, warf er noch einen Blick auf das Ticket, das gefühlt ein kleines Vermögen gekostet haben musste.

Er wusste nicht wie, aber Boerne schaffte es immer wieder, ihn abzulenken. Generell, wenn er daran dachte, wann er die letzten Wochen mal gelächelt oder ehrliche, gute Laune gehabt hatte... dann war immer irgendwie Boerne involviert gewesen.

Vielleicht hatte der Professor den Wettkampf zurecht gewonnen.

_... Dann steht der Urlaub vor der Tür._

  
* * * Ende * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, ihr Lieben, das war mein Beitrag zum diesjährigen Tatort-Kalenderprojekt. Er ist nicht sehr weihnachtlich geworden, was leider daran liegt, dass ich mich auch keineswegs so fühle. Gerade, wenn man nach Berlin oder Syrien schaut. Oder Amerika. Ich denke, ich brauche nicht weiter aufzuzählen.  
> Dennoch möchte ich dass ihr wisst, wie wichtig es ist, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben. Einen guten Freund, die Partnerin, das Haustier, die Familie... irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas auf das man sich verlassen kann.  
> Es hat immer einen sehr bitteren Beigeschmack, wenn man sich zu dieser grausamen Zeit mit „Nichtigkeiten“ ablenkt (ich für meinen Teil habe auf tumblr sämtliche Vine Zusammenstellungen angesehen und höre mir gerade von einem talentierten Orchester inszenierte Pokémonmusik an), aber wir dürfen das und wir brauchen das. So wie Thiel seinen Urlaub bekommt.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch allen trotz der schrecklichen Szenarien eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit. Beschenkt eure Liebsten mit den wichtigen Dingen. Lasst nicht den Stress an erster Stelle kommen, sondern die Menschlichkeit.
> 
> Vielen Dank, dass ich dieses Jahr als Neuling teilnehmen durfte.
> 
> (Nachtrag: Ich hänge echt hinterher im Nachlesen von euren tollen Arbeiten. Werde mich da mal dransetzen!) 
> 
> Liebste Grüße an euch alle,
> 
> Maaiika


End file.
